Tiempo Manicomial
by D.JaSoul
Summary: AU. Cuando una llamada de auxilio llega desde el hospital psiquiatrico Windbloom, la detective Kuga sabe que no es normal. ¿Qué pasará cuando se enfrente a los horrores del lugar?


**Comentario:** Empezamos este primer capítulo de este fanfic que llevaba planeando desde hace una semana, no es primer fanfic, pero si es el primero en este Fandom.

La temática va del suspenso y horror, inspirada por el juego Outlast (no lo jugué pero vi el gameplay hecho por un youtuber)

Evitaré usar honoríficos en este caso y estará narrado en tercera persona contando la experiencia de tres personajes: Mai Tokiha, doctora de 26 años del Hospital General de Fuuka; Natsuki Kuga, detective de 27 años del Departamento de Policía Local y Nao Yuuki joven de 24 años periodista del "Hime News"; quienes encontrarán una pesadilla hecha realidad dentro del hospital psiquiátrico Windbloom... ¿Qué es lo que esconde Searrs, la fundación encargada del psiquiátrico?

"_Pensamiento"_

-Habla-

**Disclaimer:** Mai HiME es propiedad de Sunrise, así que la historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

_Prólogo. De exclusivas y secretos en Fuuka_

**Zona Boscosa, alrededor de las 4:00 pm.**

Nao Yuuki conducía por el boscoso camino a la colina donde se encontraba el Hospital Psiquiátrico Windbloom, su trabajo dependía de encontrar la noticia jugosa que diera pauta a su permanencia en el periódico "Hime News"; la joven periodista de 24 años había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo como redactora, sin embargo, era novata y su lugar estaba en juego a menos que escribiera algo mejor que los actos de beneficencia de Mashiro Kazahana, mujer altruista conocida en la tierra de Fuuka por sus donativos...

_-"Espero conseguir algo mejor que un grupo de chalados que se comen las uñas"_ - Pensaba con pesadez la joven pelirroja.

-No importa, el rumbo de mi investigación va por Searrs – se murmuro a si misma.

Searrs era la empresa en investigación número 1 de Fuuka, así mismo se encarga de los asuntos administrativos del único centro psiquiátrico del lugar, la gente decía que por razones de actos de beneficencia, sin embargo, ¿Es posible que una farmacéutica de ese tamaño no experimente para restaurar la cordura de aquellas personas? Nao creía que sí y que eran métodos poco convencionales.

-_"Quizás la chalada soy yo"_ - Se burlaba - Tengo que apresurarme y volver a casa para descansar-

Como la buena periodista que se consideraba no pidió una cita, aun así, se la hubieran negado, el psiquiátrico era tan misterioso que en pocas ocasiones alguien de adentro hablaba sobre su trabajo. Por ello Nao tomaba la ruta fácil y se colaría en las instalaciones antes de que oscureciera...

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué me saquen a patadas?

Estaba equivocada...

**Hospital General de Fuuka, alrededor de las 4:30 pm.**

Era un día normal en el hospital, bueno, era una locura, pero eso es normal en un lugar donde se busca salvar vidas...

-Tokiha, Kanzaki quiere que vayas a su oficina, al parecer te tiene un trabajo aparte- Hablaba una mujer a mediados de sus 30, la pediatra Yukariko Sanada.

-Enseguida voy- Respondía otra doctora, esta de 26 años de edad -Lo siento Mizuki, debo dejarte pero nos veremos en tu cita del próximo mes ¿De acuerdo? - Se disculpaba.

-No se preocupe Doctora, mi abuela dice que los médicos son personas muy ocupadas- decía la joven de 14 años regalándole una sonrisa.

Mai era médico general y había conseguido un puesto (por ahora estable) en el hospital debido a que conocía a un médico de cierto nivel llamado Reito Kanzaki, sin embargo la historia de estos dos es un poco más larga...

-Mai, perdón por interrumpirte pero necesito un favor – Reito se veía cansado -Tengo que ocuparme de dos operaciones y acaba de llegar una llamada del FPD* pidiendo asistencia médica, parece que hubo una revuelta en Windbloom...

La explicación de Reito se perdía mientras que Mai pensaba otras cosas: _"¿Cómo es posible que pidan asistencia médica? ¿Y los doctores del lugar?"_...

-De acuerdo -Dijo Mai con decisión -Yo iré, ocúpate de tus obligaciones aquí y luego ve a descansar, no te excedas por favor- Después de tantos años la preocupación genuina de Mai iba más allá de la amistad.

-Ten cuidado Mai – Se despedía Reito con un abrazo mientras ella le correspondia.

-Lo tendré- dijo al separarse, para dar media vuelta y abandonar el edificio.

De esta manera la mujer de 26 años salió en su Chevrolet Captiva rumbo al psiquiátrico...

**FPD minutos antes de las 4:30 pm.**

La intuición femenina a veces es asombrosa, el presentir que el avenimiento de un hecho traerá consecuencias desafortunadas debe ser un regalo...

O eso pensaba Natsuki Kuga mientras cargaba unos cuantos cartuchos más para su arma reglamentaria (una Colt M1911A1*, a la que le caben 7 balas). Oficialmente Natsuki era detective y no policía, pero ello le había valido el respeto y confianza del cuerpo policíaco.

El trabajo de hoy consistía en algo más que una misión de reconocimiento, llamadas desesperadas de Windbloom habían llegado y eso era lo raro; el sitio era demasiado hermético y nunca había presentado crisis que requirieran de la policía local.

-Supongo que es algo más grave que un par de locos en fuga- Le comentaba la detective a la teniente Nina Wong mientras guardaba en su mochila una Beretta 92* (con sus respectivos cargadores)

-Me preocupa el hecho de que hay documentados cerca de 128 enfermos mentales- Respondía Nina -Sin mencionar el personal administrativo del lugar y los médicos a cargo están aislados en la colina con todos esos dementes-

-Deberías cargar más armas o más municiones Nina, algo me da mala espina-Hablaba el capitán de la policía Masashi Takeda.

-Igual podríamos estar exagerando- Le susurraba una oficial recién integrada Akane Higurashi a su novio desde la preparatoria Kazuya Kurauchi.

-Inclusive hemos pedido ayuda al Hospital, creo que es un poco grave Akane- Susurraba a su novia, dejando el asunto por la paz.

Estos cinco oficiales más otros sin nombrar subieron a los vehículos que los llevarían al lugar de los terribles acontecimientos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*FPD: Departamento de Policía de Fukka en inglés.

*Colt M1911A1: Arma de munición .45

*Beretta 92: Pistola de 9mm, con capacidad de 20 balas.

Eso ha sido todo para el prólogo, si les gusto por favor dejen un review.

Disculpen mi pobre conocimiento de armas, adquiridos de películas y videojuegos, así como la redacción de la historia.

No sé cuándo actualizare porque sinceramente soy un poco vaga (ekisde), por ello no doy falsas esperanzas… sin embargo ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
